Til Death Do You Part
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline. Finn asks out Marceline and they have a weird, fun filled relationship. Will it last and become something more?
Finn and Marceline sat on the roof of the Treehouse, he brought up strawberries and apples, they sat on a blanket under an umbrella. A few weeks ago, Finn had asked out Marceline, she said no the first time but after a while, she said yes. When it got dark, Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him through the air, she flew through the clouds and the wind rushed through their hair. She flew down to a small island near the coast of the Candy Kingdom forest and sat Finn down on a tree branch. "That came out of nowhere," Finn laughed, Marceline sat beside him,

"I got bored," she shrugged. In the forrest, they saw a gumdrop girl walk by, Marceline smiled, "wanna scare some candy?" she turned to Finn, he looked over at the gumdrop girl,

"Uh, sure," Finn stood up on the branch. Marceline picked him up and quickly flew over to a tree that was near the gumdrop girl, she looked over at the her and quickly turned to Finn, "how do you wanna do this?" Marceline smiled, maliciously. "La la la la," the gumdrop girl skipped through,

"Is she even allowed out here?" Finn looked at her, thinking of Princess bubblegum,

"Who knows?" Marceline shrugged,

"Okay, you turn invisible and go over there, I'll stay here and scratch the tree, she'll look in this direction and then you tap her on her shoulder and turn scary, if she faints, we'll just take her to PB and say we found her like this," Finn concluded proudly,

"Good plan," she gave him a thumbs up, Marceline turned invisible and flew behind her, Finn scratched the tree, the gumdrop girl quickly turned around, staring at the tree. Starting to become afraid, she turned the other direction and saw Marceline, posing as a wolf, the little girl screamed and slowly fainted. Finn ran over to them, Marceline went back to normal and crouched near the little girl, "huh, I was right," he picked up the little girl,

"Looks like we're going to Bonnie," she grabbed Finn's backpack, pulled them up into the air and flew toward the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline landed infront of the castle and knocked on the giant doors, after a few minutes, Peppermint Butler answered the door, "oh, hello Finn, hello Marceline, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at the gumdrop girl,

"We're here to see Bonnie," Marceline told him,

"Oh, alright," Peppermint Butler moved out of the way and let them through "she's in her lab," he told them, they climbed up the stairs, went up to her lab and knocked on the door. After a few minuted, Princess Bubblegum opened up the steel door, "Hi guys, what is it?" she yawned loudly, she looked exhausted,

"Uh, hi PB, we found one of the gumdrop girls unconcious in the forrest," he showed her the girl in his arms. Her eyes widened and she let them in,

"How did this happen?" she asked, taking the gumdrop girl from his arms, Finn and Marceline glanced at eachother,

"We have no idea, we found her like this," Marceline said quickly, Finn nudged her. Princess Bubblegum layed the girl down on the table, she grabbed out some sort of instrument and scanned her,

"On here it says she was frightened," she gave Marceline a dirty look, "you wouldn't know anything about that? Would you, Marceline?" she placed her hands on her hips. Marceline froze,

"Uh, ofcourse not, how would I know?" Marceline glanced to the left,

"You looked to the left," Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms,

"No I didn't," Marceline looked to the left again,

"You just did it again!" Princess Bubblegum confronted her,

"Calm down, PB, I was with her the whole time, she didn't do anything," Finn tried reassuring her, she looked over at Finn,

"I guess you're right, Finn, I know I can trust you," Princess Bubblegum walked over to the bench. Finn and Marceline smiled at eachother, "but I trust this security system more," Princess Bubblegum turned on a TV, showing Finn and Marceline in the forrest with the gumdrop girl, they're faces went blank. "How could you lie to me, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at him,

"I'm sorry, PB, don't yell at him," Marceline put her arm around Finn,

"We just wanted to have some fun," Finn blushed,

"By scaring my citizens to death!" she yelled at them,

"She didn't die," Marceline rolled her eyes, Princess Bubblegum growled.

At that moment, the gumdrop girl sat up, "where am I?" she held her head, Princess Bubblegum rushed to her side,

"You're in my lab, you were unconcious but you're okay now," Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn and Marceline and gave them a dirty look, Finn looked down sadly. "Do you feel okay?" she asked the little girl,

"I'm fine now, thankyou," she hugged Princess Bubblegum and ran out the door,

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" she turned to them, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Finn started to cry, they looked over at him, surprised, "Finn, are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum felt bad now, she walked over to him, crouched down and looked up at him. "What happened?" she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"I didn't... mean.. to... make the girl... faint," he stammered, "I didn't want to... make.. you... mad!" he cried uncontrollably. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline glanced at eachother,

"I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't want you to cry," she hugged him, he cried on her shoulder, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, we'll do something fun," she smiled at him, letting go. Finn quickly nodded, Princess Bubblegum walked them out of the Candy Kingdom, "I'm sorry again, Finn, see you guys tomorrow," she gave Finn one last hug and walked back inside the castle. Finn quickly straightened up, stopped crying immediately and smiled at Marceline, "you little faker," Marceline laughed and rouphed up his hair.

After 5 years, Finn was getting ready to propose to Marceline, he asked Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess for help, they told him to propose in a cave so when he proposes, it's dark and he can turn on a light when he's ready to show her instead of going through the trouble of a blindfold. Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Beemo went to a cave and brought alot of supplies and materials to set up for the proposal. They brought candles, a banner, paints and roses. Princess Bubblegum and Beemo painted the banner for it to say 'Will You Marry Me?' across it while Flame Princess set out the candles and Jake prepared the roses. "Ok, I wanna get this straight, I'm going to stand under the banner with Jake and Beemo, Flame Princess is gonna stand at the entry so when Marceline comes through with Princess Bubblegum, she can light the candles without actually brightening up the room and after she uses her skills in lighting them, she comes in too" Finn concluded, they all looked at him,

"Yes," they all said together, going back to what they were doing,

"Okay, cool, sounds like a great proposal," Finn laughed nervously.

The night after, Finn, Jake, Beemo, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess were all ready. Finn waited at the cave with Jake and Beemo while Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess got Marceline ready. "So Marceline, what are you going to wear to the fancy party?" Princess Bubblegum asked Marceline as she was getting ready in the closet, Princess Bubblegum sat on her bed while Flame Princess stood beside her. "You'll find out," Marceline said quickly, still trying to get ready, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess glanced at eachother. After a few minutes, Marceline came out of the closet, she was wearing a long red dress and red heels with her hair up in a ponytail that was pinned with a rose. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a long pink dress, pink heels and had her hair up in a bun with her crown, while Flame Princess wore a long orange dress, magma heels and her crown. "You look awesome, Marceline," Flame Princess commented,

"Yeah, you look beautiful," Princess Bubblegum added on,

"Thanks guys, you look cool too, so, why do we have to dress up so... Fancy?" Marceline asked, looking down at her dress,

"We told you, we're going to a fancy party," Princess Bubblegum said impatiently,

"Now, let's go," Flame Princess said moving toward the door.

Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess lead Marceline toward the cave, "guys, why won't you answer me... Where are we going!?" Marceline asked frustrated,

"We're not telling you, it's a surprise where the party is," Flame Princess said to her,

"Why won't you let me fly you guys there, it would have been way easier!" Marceline slumped, they didn't answer, "ugh!" Marceline dragged behind,

"Hurry up, Marceline, we're nearly there!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at her, Marceline started to fly up closer. After a minute, they walked up to a cave,

"Uh... Guys? What is this place?" Marceline asked confused,

"You'll find out," Princess Bubblegum walked up closer to Marceline and put her hands over her eyes, Flame Princess walked in and quickly lighted up all the candles. "Start walking, Marcy," Princess Bubblegum lead her into the cave,

"Guys... What's going on?" Marceline asked. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum took one more step,

"Okay, now," she took her hands off of Marceline's face and showed her what was infront of her. Finn stood under the banner, knealing down on one knee, in a tuxido with Jake and Beemo standing beside him. All around were roses and candles, Marceline was speechless. "Guys... What the fudge?" Marceline placed her hands over her mouth, she looked down at Finn and flew over to him, she looked up at the banner and read it, she gasped so loud that the whole cave echoed. "Yes! Ofcourse!" She jumped on Finn and knocked him over, everyone laughed and cheered.

1 year later, Princess Bubblegum was helping Marceline get ready for the wedding in Marceline's house while everyone else was setting up the wedding in the cave. "Can I see the ring one more time?" Princess Bubblegum asked eagerly as she helped Marceline with the veil,

"Ok, fine but this is the last time," Marceline lifted up her left hand with the ring on her finger, Princess Bubblegum looked at it closely, the ring was silver with a red diamond in the centre,

"It's so beautiful!" Princess Bubblegum squealed,

"Calm down, Bonnie," Marceline huffed, Princess Bubblegum looked at Marceline, she was really serious,

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, playing with Marceline's hair,

"Ofcourse," she said bluntly,

"Okay, just checking," she tucked at her dress, "Nearly done".

Finn walked out of the house in his tuxido, the wedding aisle was nearly done, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, Ice King, Tree Trunks, Mr Pig and Jake's kids arrived. "Hey guys!" Finn greeted them in, they all took a seat after they gave Finn and Jake a hug. Flame Princess was setting up the candles and lighted them up while Jake set up the red roses down the aisle, two large groups of Candy People came into the cave and all took a seat. "So Marceline, Is your dad going to lead you down the aisle?" Princess Bubblegum asked her putting on the finishing touches, Marceline paused,

"I talked to him about... But, I don't think he's coming..." Marceline looked out the window sadly,

"Hey, it's okay, if he doesn't come, I'll lead you down the aisle, okay?" Princess Bubblegum smiled at her,

"Heh, okay," Marceline smiled back.

A few minutes later, the ceremony was about to start, Finn ran down the front of the aisle, Jake and Beemo took seats at the front, Flame Princess took a seat next to Jake, which was reserved for her because it was covered with alfoil. Everyone quieted down and waited for Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, the door at the front of Marceline's house opened. Marceline walked out the door with Princess Bubblegum by her side. Marceline wore a pale red dress with dark red roses running down it, her hair was pinned up with little roses all around her hair with a red rose bouquet. Everyone smiled at the sight of her dress and they all stood up, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were about to walk down the aisle but they were interrupted by Hunson Abadeer, making it just in time. Marceline smiled at her dad, he smiled back, Princess Bubblegum walked to the front of the aisle and got her ceremony speech ready. Marceline held onto Hunson's arm as they walked down the aisle, "thanks for coming, dad," Marceline whispered to him,

"You're welcome, sweety," Hunson Abadeer and Marceline had made it to the front of the podium. Marceline let go of his arm and stood next to Finn, Hunson sat down next to Beemo.

"You may be seated," Princess Bubblegum said, everyone sat down, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Marceline Abadeer and Finn Mertens in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Princess bubbelgum paused, nobody said anything. "Do you take Marceline Abadeer as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Princess Bubblegum asked Finn,

"I do," Finn smiled, she slipped the ring on his finger,

"Do you take Finn Mertens as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Princess Bubblegum turned to Marceline,

"I do," Marceline smiled at Finn, he placed the ring on her finger,

"Throughout this ceremony, Bride and Groom have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Princess Bubblegum announced happily. Finn and Marceline faced eachother and kissed, everyone clapped and cheered.

A year later, Finn and Marceline sat on the couch watching TV, Marceline looked down at the floor, Finn turned off the TV. "What's wrong?" he turned to her, she quickly looked up,

"What?! Oh, nothing, it's nothing," Marceline zoned out again,

"Marcy, seriously, you can talk to me," Finn put his arm around her,

"Ok, fine," Marceline stood up and flew up into the room, she peeped her head back into the living room and her hair flopped to th floor,

"Come on," she went back up, Finn followed up behind. Marceline flew over to the bed and sat down, he went up to her and sat beside her, she took a deep breath, "Finn, we have been married for a year now and I've noticed you've been ageing alot which has made me feel depressed because it reminds me that, you're going to die someday and I'm still going to be here... Alone, but I don't want that to happen to us," Marceline started to tear up. Finn shuffled closer to her and held her in his arms,

"I know what you're saying, I've been thinking about it too," Finn admitted,

"You have?" Why didn't you mention it?" Marceline wiped away her tears and sat up,

"I didn't want to make you upset," Finn smiled,

"But... How are we going to do this? I mean, I don't want you to die!" Marceline looked more worried than ever. Finn looked in the other direction, Marceline knew what he was thinking,

"Finn... No... What about Jake? What are you going to do when he's gone and you're still living?" she wanted to talk him out of it,

"Marceline, this is the only chance we have to be together forever, I can see Jake whenever, plus it'll be the same way if I die too," Finn tried re-assuring her about it,

"But... You'll be so sad," Marceline leaned her head on his shoulder,

"It'll be okay, Marcy, I'll get over it eventually... I'll talk to him about it, okay?" Finn hugged her, Marceline thought about it,

"Okay," she hugged him.

The day after, Finn went to the Treehouse, he walked in, climbed up the stairs and saw Jake playing with Beemo. "Hey guys!" Finn waved at them,

"Oh, hey dude," Jake quickly looked up and smiled,

"Finn!" Beemo ran up to him and hugged his leg. Finn picked her up and hugged her,

"Hey man, I gotta real talk with you," Finn turned serious,

"Uh, okay," Jake patted the seat next to him, Finn walked over to the couch and sat down,

"Me and Marcy were talking and..." Finn gave Jake a worried look,

"She's gonna turn you into a vampire?" Jake guessed, Finn nodded. "Oh, okay..." Jake looked over at Beemo, who was playing with a caterpillar,

"I just wanted to see if you were okay with that," Finn rubbed his neck,

"Man, don't ask me for permission, it's your life, it's not my decision, whatever makes you happy," Jake smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"But what about you?..." Finn teared up,

"Hey, we'll have plenty of time," Jake hugged him,

"So, you're cool about it?" Finn asked, straightening up,

"Ofcourse, man," Jake lightly punched him on the shoulder, Finn laughed,

"Are you going to be there?" Finn asked him, hoping he'd say yes,

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm always there for you, you're my bro,". Beemo walked up to them,

"Can I come?"

Marceline set out a biting ritual in the back of her cave, she put down a red chaselonge and covered the surroundings with candles. She placed down a little table next to the chaselonge, put a small silver bowl ontop and placed an apple in it. She could hear the echoes of Finn, Jake and Beemo's footsteps entering the cave, they walked over to the ritual. They all took a deep breath, "this is the last time I'm gonna see my bro a normal person," Jake teared up and hugged Finn tightly,

"Me too!" Beemo burst into tears and hugged his leg, Finn couldn't help it, he cried too. Marceline flew over to them and hugged them all,

"It's gonna be okay, guys," she kissed Finn on the cheek,

"Now go sit down on that chair," Marceline lead Finn towad the chaselonge and layed him down on it. With a click of her fingers, all of the candles flickered to life, "just a warning, this will hurt... Like alot, you're also gonna get hungry," she reffered to the apple in the silver bowl, "you'll also need this," she gave him a towel to bite down on,

"I'm ready for this," Finn took a deep breath, "see you later, guys," Finn smiled at them and layed his head back. Marceline flew over to the left side of Finn and slowly hunched over him, she bared her fangs, Finn shoved the towel in his mouth, ready for the pain. She quickly bit down on his neck, causing her vampire DNA to run through his veins, the pain was so excruciating that Finn fell unconcious.

Finn woke up with a painful headache, he slowly sat up. He looked around him, everything was blurry, he rubbed his eyes and his vision slowly started coming back. His stomach growled, he craved red, he looked ahead of him and saw Marceline, Jake and Beemo, Marceline flew up to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're awake, how do you feel?" she asked him, concerned. He held his head,

"I've got a headache," he laughed, she smiled,

"That's normal," she kissed him,

"You look so different, man," Jake and Beemo walked up to him,

"It looks like someone spray painted you white," Beemo piped up, they all laughed,

"I wanna see myself," Finn was about to get up but Marceline stopped him,

"We can't see our reflection," she said sadly, Finn sat back down,

"Oh yeah, right, that's okay," Finn smiled. He felt his neck, there were two holes but no blood, it must have been cleaned up, "I'm starving," Finn looked at the apple and picked it up. He realised he had fangs now, he bit down on the apple with his fangs and sucked the red out of the apple, it was now grey. "Wow, that's cool," Finn smiled at Marceline,

"There's alot more where that came from," she smiled.

That night, Marceline flew Finn up to the top of a really old tree. "Are you ready to fly?" Marceline asked excitedly, she looked down to the ground, checking how high they were,

"Uh," Finn looked down worried,

"Calm down, it's gonna be fun! Pretend you're picking up something with your mind but you're picking yourself up, try it now," she waited for him to float,

"Uh, okay.." Finn concentrated, he closed his eyes and thought of picking himself up. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself floating, "I'm doing it!". He moved around on top of the tree, still trying to float,

"Okay, now try to land," Marceline took a step back. He slowly moved back onto the branch,

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed,

"Okay... Now let's fly!" Marceline flew up into the air and did a triple backflip. Finn floated back up again, higher and higher until he was at the height as Marceline, "let's go!" she snatched at his hand and quickly flew up into the air. "You try!" she let go of him, he got scared but eventually got the hang of it. The whole of the night, they flew through the clouds.

120 years later, Finn and Marceline moved out of her house and moved into a huge mansion. Finn was now 141 and Marceline was 1109, Beemo lived with them, still alive and exactly the same. They were still sad though because Jake and Lady died 50 years ago at the ages of 107, so did their puppies, 20 years after them. Flame Princess sadly died on her 90th birthday but Cinnamon Bun died 5 years before her on their 70th anniversary. Tree Trunks and Mr Pig died 10 years after Finn was turned into a vampire, the only uplifting side to this was that she left two apple pie recipe's on her death bed for Finn and Jake, also LSP died at the age of 78 and Ice King was still alive. Princess Bubblegum was still alive too, at the age of 954, so were the Candy People. All 4 of them visited each one of their graves every year. Each funeral was a very upsetting and emotional service, especially Jake's for Finn. The only thing Finn had left of Jake was all of his stuff from the Treehouse, photos, their old video games they played together on Beemo and memories. Finn kept all this stuff in one big room, he went through those photos once every ten years, trying to get all the memories back that he had forgotten.

Finn woke up, he sat up in his and Marceline's bed. He wearily got up and walked to the door, toward the hallway into the kitchen, he tripped over a stuffed toy, "Ah!" he went crashing to the floor. He picked it up and brought it into the kitchen, "look what I found!" Finn walked up to a high chair, in the high chair was a little baby girl at the age of 2 with blonde hair like silk,

"Daddy!" she grabbed at the toy and hugged it. Next to her was another set of chairs, in one of the chairs sat a little boy at the age of 5 with hair that was as dark as a raven's wing, "there's my little hunter!" he walked up to him and scruffed up his hair, Beemo sat on the bench, Hunter was playing a video game on her while Molly quietly sat and watched. Marceline flew into the room, "good morning, guys," she yawned, she floated up to Hunter and Molly and kisses them both on the cheek. Finn sat down next to Hunter and watched him play, "you're getting really good at that game," he said to Hunter proudly. Memories started flooding back in of Finn and Jake playing video games, Marceline noticed, "you're still thinking about him, huh?" she went up to him and put her arms around him, "it's going to be okay," she kissed him on the cheek. She giggled,

"Hey, remember the baby shower that PB threw for us," she snorted, "that was such a disaster!" she laughed, Finn cheered up,

"And the punch went everywhere!" they bothed laughed uncontrollably from the memory of the party that Princess Bubblegum threw. "All because of this little rascal!" Marceline rouphed up Hunter's hair, "party!" Molly exclaimed happily, everyone laughed. After a while, they all stopped laughing, Marceline flew into the kitchen and looked at a slightly torned piece of paper, "who feels like... Apple pie!" she threw her hands up into the air happily, everyone cheered for Tree Trunk's apple pie recipe. Ice King and Princess Bubblegum walked in, "me too!" everyone laughed.


End file.
